


Petals for Armor

by KeldvokWrites



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Microfic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: The task was simple: Take a plane, get purple gladiola’s, and get them back to Shiori before the end of the month. But with Nanami, nothing was ever simple.
Relationships: Arisugawa Juri/Takatsuki Shiori
Kudos: 5





	Petals for Armor

“She sent me to AFRICA for FLOWERS???? Oooooh, when my brother hears about this….oh. Guess he won’t hear about it.”

Nanami put on her brave face, grinned, her regal poise maintained. The task was simple: Take a plane, get purple gladiola’s, and get them back to Shiori before the end of the month. But with Nanami, nothing was ever simple, and two plane crashes, an elephant stampede, and a cheetah encounter later, within the month, Nanami finally had the precious cargo safely at Ohtori, nearly fainting when she entered the chapel.

“She had better say yes, Shiori”

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
